Trinity Force
The power to utilize the power of the ''triquetra. A divine variation of Symbol Magic. Also Called *The Power of Three *The Tri-Force Capabilities Wielders of this power will be able to use the power of the '''Triquetra', an ancient, divine symbol utilized in many religions. As mentioned, the symbol has been used by many forms of religion throughout the ages, and as a result comes in many variations with different capabilities. Variations *Type I: According to the texts of New Agers, and Wiccans, the triquetra symbolized of Land, Sky, and Sea, the three fundamental realms of nature. Wielders of this form will be able to command the elements that deal with these three concepts. **General: In all three elements users will gain ***Disaster Manipulation ***Environmental Adaptation ***Nigh-Omniscience for Areas ***Animal Manipulation ***Animal Imitation/Morphing ***Weather Manipulation **Land: Control the elements that are based from land itself. ***Crystal Manipulation ***Earth Manipulation ***Plant Manipulation ***Wood Manipulation ***Sand Manipulation ***Magma Manipulation ***Metal Manipulation **Sea: Control all the elements from the aquatic realm. ***Ice Manipulation ***Water Manipulation ***Fish Manipulation ***Fish Physiology **Sky: Summon and control the forces that stem from the heavens. ***Air Manipulation ***Electricity Manipulation ***Flight ***Lunar Manipulation ***Oxygen Manipulation ***Solar Manipulation ***Avian Manipulation ***Avian Physiology *Type II: Another fact from the texts of New Agers, and Wiccans is that the triquetra also symbolized the Mind, Body, and Spirit, the three fundamental planes of our existence. This means that wielders of this symbol will be able to control the said parts of their existence and possibly remake themselves into Demigods. **Demigod Physiology: Demigod Physiology|Through the Triquertas power, the user will gain a state of demigodhood. ***Mind: User can control/augment their mind to not only gain immense knowledge but also gain the strong psionic powers of a low-level, transcendent life form. ****Higher Consciousness ****Supernatural Intelligence ****Extrasensory Perception ****Telekinesis *****Matter-Energy Manipulation ******Creation ******Destruction ******Evolution *****Time-Space Manipulation ******Dimensional Manipulation ***Body: User can gain complete control over every aspect of their physical form so the wielder will gain a form that transcends the forms of baseline humans, obtain incredible physical power, and psionically control their body at the molecular level. ****Animal Morphing ****Biomorphing ****Elasticity ****Elemental Mimicry ****Malleable Anatomy ****Reactive Adaptation ****Shapeshifting ****Size Manipulation ***Supernatural Condition **Spirit: Users will gain control over the divine, ethereal energy that resonates from their spirit. This will allow them to not only gain energy manipulating abilities, but to also perform great, magical feats. ***Aether Manipulation ****Aura Manipulation ****Dream Manipulation ****Healing ****Magic ****Maximum Quintessenal Control ****Mysticism ****Resurrection ****Spiritual Energy Conversion ****Spiritual Energy Manipulation ****Spiritual Force Manipulation ****Spiritual Particle Manipulation ****Superpower Manipulation Known Users *Link (Legend of Zelda series) *Princess Zelda (Legend of Zelda series) *Ganondorf Dragmire (Legend of Zelda series) *Golden Goddesses (Legend of Zelda series) *Trinisette (KHR) *The Charmed Ones (Charmed) *Quetsiyah (The Vampire Diaries) * The Holy Trinity (Judeo-Christianity) Gallery Triforce Sacred Realm.jpg|The sacred relic of Hyrule, the Triforce (Legend of Zelda series). Charmed-04.jpg|The Charmed Ones (Charmed) 2x01-PowerOfOne.jpg|The Charmed Ones (Charmed) using the Power of One Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Rare power